Count On It (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve and Catherine visit Aunt Deb, and all three share great news.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – Thank you for the laughs and the love … always.

Readers and REAL McRollers – We're thrilled you're so excited for the future! Thank you for your amazing support!

And I apologize for the delay – between being on vacation and some connectivity issues, this took longer than normal.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Count On It (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Come in, come in," Deb said, holding the front door of her house open and waving Steve and Catherine inside. "It's so good to see you both." Letting the door close behind them, she turned to exchange hugs with both.

"Thank you for having us," Catherine said. "I know it was short notice."

"Of course."

"I'm going to run this up," Steve said, indicating the duffel bag in his hand. He headed up the stairs as Deb turned back to Catherine.

"I'm just sorry I won't be able to head to Mary's with you tomorrow. My friends and I have had this Catalina trip planned for months."

"Not at all," Catherine said. "It's wonderful of you to put us up for the night."

"Are you kidding? I'm thrilled to see you both."

Catherine smiled. "Well, we couldn't be this close and not come see you," she said as Steve rejoined them.

"Now, what's the occasion?" Deb asked, hands going to her hips in a distinctly familiar gesture.

Steve tried for innocence as he repeated, "The occasion?"

"What brings you to the mainland? Because I didn't buy that 'just a quick visit' excuse for a second, you know."

He sighed with a chuckle. "Of course you didn't."

Deb smirked. "Some things are just genetic."

Steve and Catherine exchanged a quick knowing glance, and Steve gestured them toward the sofa and chair in the living room.

"Before we get to that," he began as they sat, "how are you doing?"

"Don't you change the subject," Deb scolded. "We'll get to me. What's going on?"

Steve huffed a laugh at her persistence. "We did actually have something we wanted to tell you," he admitted. Glancing at Catherine, he took her hand. She smiled at him, nodding. He looked back at his aunt. "Catherine and I have decided to try to have a baby."

"Oh!" Deb's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh oh oh! That's wonderful news!" Her gaze went to Catherine's abdomen, causing Catherine to laugh.

"Not yet," Catherine said. "I just went off my pills."

Deb laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Of course." She inhaled deeply, smiling at them both. "Well, isn't this something. I should have known you wouldn't wait too long."

"You know, I thought I wanted to wait," Catherine admitted, her eyes going to Steve. "Enjoy being newlyweds a little longer, but … this is the right time."

Steve smiled his agreement. He looked back at Deb. "We're not telling too many people. Not until we actually have news."

"Of course." She mimed zipping her lips. "I assume that's why you're going to Mary's."

Steve nodded. "I know we could have called. But … I wanted to tell her in person. You, too." He looked quickly at Catherine. "We wanted to share this with family."

Deb smiled warmly, thrilled at the close relationship between the McGarrett siblings. She glanced at Catherine, giving her a grateful look.

Reaching over, she touched their joined hands. "Well, I am very glad you did. This is truly wonderful news."

"And what about you?" Catherine said. "More wonderful news since we talked to you last?"

"Well, you tell me," Deb said with a barely contained smile. "My doctors think with a few more months of treatments, I'll be ready for surgery early next year."

Steve beamed. "That's great, Aunt Deb."

"2017 is shaping up to be a big year if everything works out the way we hope," Catherine said, smiling broadly.

"It certainly is."

The front door opened, and all three turned to look as a middle-aged woman poked her head inside. "Deb," she began, then realized her mistake. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you had company."

"Meredith," Deb said from her chair. "You remember my nephew Steve and his wife Catherine. This is my neighbor, Meredith Cross."

Steve and Catherine stood as the woman stepped inside. Both moved to shake her hand.

"Yes, yes, we met once before when you were visiting," she said. Her eyes danced happily. "Deb told me all about the wedding. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Steve said, smiling at her.

"Did you need something, Meredith?" Deb asked.

"I was going to ask if I could use your computer to send a few emails, but I don't want to interrupt."

"Yours isn't working again?"

Meredith sighed. "I don't know what I did. It was fine yesterday, but now I can't get it to connect."

"Would you like me to take a look at it for you?" Catherine offered.

"Oh, no, dear, you don't have to do that …"

"It's no trouble," Catherine insisted. She smiled warmly. "I'm pretty good with computers."

"I …"

"You might as well say yes now and save yourself some time," Steve advised, grinning at Catherine.

"She's a whiz," Deb said. "She'll have everything figured out in no time."

"If you're sure it's not an imposition …" Meredith said, still unsure.

"Absolutely not," Catherine said, taking her arm and steering her back to the door.

"I did just make some red velvet cookies …"

"Well, now I'm definitely coming over," Catherine said as they stepped back outside.

Steve stood in the doorway for a moment, smiling as he watched the two walk back to Meredith's house, chatting away.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me," Deb said. He closed the door, turning back to her. "Seeing you so happy and settled in your life with Catherine."

Smiling softly, he took his seat on the sofa again, leaning forward and bracing his forearms on his legs. "Come a long way, huh?"

"You certainly have." A trace of sadness crossed her face. "I wish your father could see it, too."

Steve nodded slowly, looking down.

"You know," Deb continued, "I remember a conversation I had with your him … a long time ago."

Steve looked up at her, waiting quietly for her to go on.

"You had called him to ask for your grandfather's navigation book because you wanted to give it to Catherine at her graduation."

He nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"It wasn't the first time you two had spoken after …" she paused, searching for the right words. "After he sent you away." He nodded. "But it was the first time you'd actually called him, and not the other way around. The fact that you'd made that call, when he knew you'd rather not … well, that told him a lot."

His chin dropped to his chest, and he stared at his hands, speaking quietly. "I wasted so much time being angry with him."

"Your father understood why you were angry. He didn't blame you for it, he blamed himself. And if you want the truth, I blamed him, too."

Steve glanced up at her.

Deb sighed. "But while I didn't necessarily agree with all of his choices, I knew he felt he was doing what was best to keep you safe." Steve gave a small nod, his eyes drifting down again. "I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad, Steve. I'm telling you because …" Her voice trailed off, and he looked up at her. "Because that was the happiest I had heard him in a long time. He knew that call … the fact that you made that awkward, uncomfortable call to get that navigation book said volumes about what Catherine meant to you even then. He knew you couldn't articulate it, hell, he didn't even think you totally realized it yourself, but he knew you were giving her something that indicated commitment. He didn't know if that would one day mean marriage and children, but he was so happy you had someone like Catherine in your life. A strong woman who would be a true partner. Who could show you how to open your heart again …" She smiled softly. "Who could show you how to love."

"She's done that and so much more."

Deb reached over, squeezing his hands with tears in her eyes. "I know. And your father would be so happy to see it. And to see you two taking this next step."

Steve swallowed back the lump in his throat. "I wish I could talk to him, you know?" he said, his voice rough. "Ask his advice about all this."

She nodded. "I know it's not the same but … I'll do the best I can in his place."

"I'm counting on it," Steve said. " 'Cause this baby is gonna need his or her Aunt Deb." He smiled, squeezing her hand. "And so am I."

She place her other hand on top of his and said emphatically, "Count on it."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
